


How I Met My (Future) Boyfriend

by annie_julliana3



Series: The Songwriter and the Singer (Yoonkook) [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everyone Is Gay, Grocery Store, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook Needs a Hug, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_julliana3/pseuds/annie_julliana3
Summary: Jeon Jungkook is allergic to commitment. Anything beyond a one-night-stand will end terribly for him. Aside from the fact he has no time. His brother and his sister-in-law, are moving to America, his parents are in their deathbeds and here he is stuck paying for them. Which means longer hours, more shifts, more side jobs, and whatever he can pull out from men at the bar.Min Yoongi is not a people person. He would much rather be in his studio, producing music then talking to anyone other then his small group of friends. Hell, he rather be doing his dumbass thesis, that he's been avoiding for months on end. So chances are out there when he runs into a cute stranger, on his way to the grocery storeThey take their chancesalternativelyhow yoongi and jungkook met(Re-written 7.26.19)





	How I Met My (Future) Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> wtf am i doing
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> my single ass writing all this gay shit
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤🏳️🌈  
> Ages:  
> Yoongi- 24  
> Jungkook- 20
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (i re-wrote this piece of unqualified trash lol)

Jeon Jungkook was not having a great day

It was 14:43 p.m. and this was his second shift of the day. Sure, he loved working at Euphoria. It was an adorable cafe, with considerable traffic and a flat out shitty parking fee, but he was not having it. And-

"Jungkook-ah!"  
Jungkook turned around from his place behind the register, just to see Seokjin running towards him.  
"Hey hyung, my classes start in a half an hour and I'm already running kinda late. Maybe I can catch a bus to the university? I don't know. Can you get Sehun-hyung in here so I can leave-"  
"Kookie, Sehun isn't here, most of the staff isn't. It's the week before Christmas Break, everyone's off early. You are going to have to stay late and work overtime. I'm so sorry. Can you go make a grocery runwhile you leave? Ill see you at the dorm." Jin said

Jungkook did have classes today, which started in approximately 37 minutes. Sure, he was majoring in photography. But he still had to do other classes, today he had dance, which was another one of his double majors, and missing that was upsetting. But that fucking class was hard.

Finding the right angle. The right beat and timing was almost impossible Yeah he hated life right about now.

He couldn't leave the cafe though. Working at Euphoria payed a decent amount, and the owner Kim Seokjin was one of his close friends, mother-figure even. He was not losing his job, because of a trimester project. Honestly....

What was he doing with is life

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Min Yoongi was on a deadline

He had to finish this song by the 15 o'clock meeting that was going on tomorrow. He was writing a song for an artist named Suran. but the issue was that it was a  
LOVE SONG

 

He, Min Yoongi, one of the most emotionally constipated people in his industry, had to write a love song. Wow.

 

Suddenly, there was a loud thudding noise out side of his door, and some cursing.

Oh yeah that was probably Namjoon.

The door swung open, so fast that Yoongi had to squint his eyes to be able to protect whatever was left of his sanity at that moment. 

"HyungSejin-nimsaidwegettomorrowandnextweekoff!" Namjoon said.

"Joon, I didn't understand a word of that." I repeated slowly

"Sejin-nim said we had tomorrow and the next week off! He pushed all the meetings back and everything!"

 

I mentally sighed. I wouldn't have to work on that stupid love song for a while. Damn this was harder than I thought.  
Ohh wait-  
Shit, I forgot to get the groceries.

 

"Namjoon-ah, could you tell Hobi that I need to go pick up some groceries? I'll meet you guys at the dorm later. Ok?"  
Namjoon nodded his head. He ran out of the studio, to go call Hobi, who was at the university, teaching dance class today.

I walked out the front door, looking around for my car, which had reportedly been here since whatever time I left this pathetic building last.  
So like three days ago

Driving down the road, looking for parking was a lot worse than I remembered. Almost as if the parking fee had gone up. hmm  
I parked down the street from the new cafe, Euphoria, I think and crossed the street to reach the grocery store.

As I was walking down the sidewalk towards the entrance, I slammed into something. I would I have thought it was a wall, until I herd a tiny yelp. I opened my eyes to see a pair of brown doe eyes staring at me. The angel jumped onto his feet, walking over to me, and offering me a hand.

"Ohmygod I am so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going! Are you okay? Is there anything I can help you with-"

"Kid, kid, its ok, I wasn't looking around either", I say taking his hand, "My name's Min Yoongi, by the way. But I look quite a bit older, so I guess that's hyung to you."

"Oh, my name's Jeon Jungkook. You can all me Kookie, Kooks, Ggukkie, whatever works for you." He said

There was an awkward second of silence, before I did something I've never even registered before it came out of my mouth.

"So, Jungkookie, are you okay? I saw you drop your grocery bag. Where is that by the way? Did you lose it? I swear, I can pay for everything." I start

"Nooo, Yoongi-ssi its okay, trust me. It wasn't for me anyways!-" Jungkook says

"First, kid, it's hyung. Second, that makes it even worse, but let me at least buy you something in return. How about that new cafe across the street?" I hesitantly ask. "I work there. But I really can't accept this-" he starts "I owe you" I tell him, giving him a pointed stare. His eyes glance up at me for a split second and flutter down nervously. "Hyung I really can't accept this, but if you insist, I heard there was a new lamb-skewer shop a couple blocks down. I can't make it right now, since technically I just got off my shift, but how about tomorrow at 7?" "That sounds great actually. Could I, umm, have your number?" I stutter. "Y'know so I could, umm, c-call you?" It comes out more a question than expected. But without hesitation, Jungkook swiftly pulls out a marker from his back pocket, pulls up my jacket sleeve, and starts writing. "There ya go, hyung, you might want to write it down, cause it might wash off" He said. "Oh my god, I'm late! Bye Hyung, have a nice day!" Jungkook shouts over his shoulder "You too!" I yell back Well damn I'm going out with a stranger ~Time skip- Jungkook's back at the dorm~ I walk into my shared house with all of my 5 roommates. Jin, Jimin, Taehyung, BamBam, and Yueguom.

As soon as I walk into the house I'm flooded with questions of where I was and if I was okay.

"Guys, I'm ok. I'm not hurt. There was just an incident in the grocery store, that's all." I lie.

"Kookie, you do realize the grocery store closed a hour age?" Jiminie-hyung pointed out.

"The drive was long"

"Kookie, it doesn't just take a hour to get back here we live 30 minutes away"

"Well? Do you have something to say?"

"ummm"

 

 

~~~~~~~ At Yoongi's dorm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I walked into the apartment, almost an hour later than I should have been. And I look around to find Hobi and Namjoon pacing anxiously in the living room. They look up at the sound of footsteps.

"OH MY GOD YOONGI HYUNG WHERE WERE YOU? WE CALLED YOU LIKE FIVE TIMES AND YOU DIDNT PICK UP! I WAS BOUT TO CALL THE POLICE, YOU SAID YOU'D BE BACK BY 16:30!! ITS 17:45!!" Hoseok screamed.

"Guys! I'm okay I just think I um have a date...."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"umm...... with a guy?"

 

 

 

Hoseok choked

 

"Hobi! You owe me 400 won! I told you it would be a guy! Ha, suck that you little bitc-"


End file.
